


Heavenfaced

by hongmunmu



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Fenris, Bipolar Anders, Cuddling, M/M, Short One Shot, Trans Fenris, the national
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongmunmu/pseuds/hongmunmu
Summary: Oh, but your love is such a swamp, you don't think before you jump...





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling sad about not being able to see my s.o. (long distance) so.....drabbled this

Fenris pushed the needle into his arm effortlessly, without a glimmer of hesitation. Anders balked.

“How do you do that so casually?”

Fenris shrugged. “I’m used to it.” He administered the testosterone easily and put the needle back into his hormones box. “Last I checked, you were a doctor. You don’t like needles?”

“Not when they’re inside me, I don’t.”

Fenris snorted softly as he picked a new song and got back into bed. At Hawke’s urging, he’d taped some blue fairy lights along the sideboard, and now in his dark room they cast a soft blue glow. Anders rather liked them, and they made for good selfie lighting. He pulled the duvets back over them once Fenris had nestled next to him, curled up like a cat, and pecked the smaller man’s forehead affectionately.

“Oh, shit,” he remarked as the music got past the intro. “Banger, you’ve just chosen.”

“I know.” Fenris’s voice was muffled from how he was pressed into the crook of Anders’ neck.

“ _But your love is such a swamp, you don’t think before you jump_ …”

“You can’t sing.”

“I can try,” Anders retorted. Fenris chuckled, which boosted Anders’ self-esteem almost immediately. Every time Fenris laughed, he mused, an angel was born. Or a small, adorable kitten. Something like that. He propped himself up on his elbow to ash his cigarette into the small rice bowl filled with water he’d taken to using as an impromptu ashtray.

“This is nice,” Fenris murmured.

“We’re in bed at four in the morning, smoking and listening to The National,” Anders remarked. _And I couldn’t be happier, and I love you,_ he thought, but he didn’t say it.

“Yes,” Fenris said simply, his hand tracing Anders’ bicep idly. Fenris’s hands were warm, unbelievably warm, and dry; like fine sand that had been sitting in the sun. His palms were a slightly lighter shade than the rest of him, and Anders took a moment to appreciate those hands for what they were, beyond the scarred lines of lyrium enunciating each bone; however beautiful they might’ve been.

Unlike Anders’s hands, which were permanently cold and skeletal thanks to his terrible circulation. His fault, really, considering he hadn’t done a smidgen of genuine, purposeful exercise in a decade. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of jealousy, really, for Fenris’s perfectly toned body – but he suppressed it. He knew it wasn’t the same when you had to put effort into being yourself.

“It’s this,” he said. “It’s these little things.”

Fenris blinked. “What are?”

“This.” He indicated the small contact between them, and nudged Fenris’ foot where it rested against his own. “Not sex, or making out. Just this.”

Fenris snorted. “I’m not stopping you from having sex, Anders.”

“I know,” Anders said. “I’m just saying I appreciate this more.” Not that sex didn’t have its’ own time and place; Anders had never been one to turn down a good fuck, but Fenris’s asexuality had, well, opened his eyes, he supposed, to the value of other kinds of intimacy. They’d had sex once or twice, but Fenris hadn’t been into it, and that was fine. That was what a relationship was for.

Fenris had made it clear as day he didn’t mind if Anders wanted to have one night stands with others, but Anders refrained nonetheless. His mood stabilisers had, quite frankly, killed his sex drive anyway, and right now, in this moment, this was enough for him.


End file.
